legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mako
Mako is a character and hero from Avatar: the legend of Korra. He is a firebender and the brother of Bolin. He was also once Asami's boyfriend Mako's world was endangered by Discord and his Dystopia League and through Yakvone he bloodbends many of the citizens with some expections. Mako escapes with his brother to find help. Yakvone took over the town and Mako wants to overthrow his rule for the ones who want freedom. He joins forces with the rebellious V and his allies Friends: Korra, Asami, Bolin, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, Lyoko Warriors, Homer Simpson, Joe Swanson, Long John Sliver, Sergant Callhoun,, Vanelope, Lance, Marie Renard, Lizbeth, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, Team Blood Gulch, Order of the Just, Sentinel Task Force, Agent Michigan, Agent California, Agent Washington, Agent Carolina, Mane 6 and Sunset Shimmer, Epsilon-Church, Commander David Mason, Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon, Master Chief and the SPARTANs, Thomas Lasky and Infinity. Enemies: Amon, THe Lieutant, Tarrlok, Hiroshi Sato, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Discord, The Dystopia League, The Extremist Coalition of the Fire Nation, Vilgax, Majid Sadiq, Agent Wyoming, Lord Tirek, The Didact, The Insurrectionists, Malcom Hargrove, Locus, Felix, The Space Pirates. Voiced by: David Faustino The V Team Storyline The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Mako and his brother appear and join forces with the heroes to fight Discord, Yakvone and his forces. Sigma to a lesser extent as well. He is introduced to Lizbeth and Maka by V who brought them to help him and his allies. Mako like Nick Fury believes that Hunson is the mastermind to but he is wrong when Discord shows up. Mako shows forces with Hunson, Amon and the Nightosphere Empire against Discord. Mako then reports to Lizbeth, Maka, Jeremie, Zero, Ciel and the others about something he, Bolin, Death and Willy found. Mako then talks with his friends over issues they all have. Mako then helps his friend fight the flood and is bloodbent by Yakvone who kills him with either this or becoming food for the Flood. Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Sibling Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:The V Crusaders Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar: Legend of Korra Universe Category:Firebenders Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Deceased Members of The V Crusaders Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Boyfriends Category:The Dystopia League's Victims Category:Amazon Chaser Category:Love Interests of Korra Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Amicable Exes Category:Members of Task Force 142 Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Blood Gulch Red Team Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar: The Last Airbender Universe Category:Law Enforcement Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:New Lin Kuei Clan Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity